


See, There’s a Mothman in the Market

by Madame de flammes (owlaholic68)



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Grocery Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 13:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16063745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlaholic68/pseuds/Madame%20de%20flammes
Summary: Indrid goes grocery shopping.





	See, There’s a Mothman in the Market

Would it be strange to ask the cashier of this small supermarket what food humans like to eat?

Indrid sighs. Yes, it would be strange. He should have done some research and made a grocery list. He wanders down the garishly lit aisles of this dingy market. He wishes that Leo’s store was back up and running, but after the unfortunate “accident” a week ago, no such luck.

This meant he had to take a detour even farther down the road to this “establishment”, an old building that barely even has a sign, and instead has all the markings of other, long-defunct, supermarkets. There’s the outline on the front of the store of the A&P logo, the faded symbol of Foodland in the entryway, and Indrid’s pretty sure the shopping carts say Great Valu.

It’s cold in here, which makes it all worse. At least Leo’s was warm, and Indrid has enough of a knowledge of where things were (read: eggnog) that he didn’t have to spend too long in there. Just slip into the winding narrow aisles, grab what he needs, check out while dodging Leo’s curious stare, and get back home. But now he’s here instead, because it’s either this or the gas station market, and that is even colder and dirtier.

Indrid grumbles and shivers underneath the many layers of t-shirts, sweaters, and coats he’s bundled up in. He has a fraying scarf wrapped around the lower part of his face to hopefully make his overall look less strange, and a wilted beanie over his hair. People are staring at him anyway.

In the middle of the dairy aisle, after obtaining his supply of the _good_ stuff, he has a quick scrap of a vision: Duck Newton sitting on his couch eating soup. In the trash can is a discarded can of French Onion Soup.

Thank you, Seer powers. Indrid angles towards the canned soup aisle and puts a variety of cans into his cart. It would be suspicious if he only bought the one kind, after all. He mentally makes a note to see if he has any clean bowls and spoons.

What next? What do people like to eat in this region? If he wants to make his abode more inviting to the Pine Guard, and therefore gain the advantages of their trust and friendship, Indrid needs to provide _something_ other than eggnog, though he doesn’t see why anyone would ever need anything else in life. Half of his cart is currently eggnog. Maybe _that’s_ why people are giving him strange looks. But he’s not ashamed. They don’t _know_ him. But he half-wishes he could stop some passer-by and get their food suggestion. Looking at advertisements and endcaps is only getting him so far.

West Virginians like…lots of food. In confusing and dizzying combinations. Indrid passes by the frozen section and spots an endcap advertising frozen Pepperoni Rolls. Aren’t people quite fond of that here? Would it be good frozen? He only puts one box into his cart, just to be safe.

Now for beverages. Indrid heads to the juice aisle, because most people like juice? He guesses?

Another fleeting vision, this time a familiar face, with a very familiar background, because it’s the store aisle he’s currently in. There’s a soft gasp from behind Indrid, and he turns with a bright grin hidden by the scarf he’s wearing-

“Ah! Aubrey! So nice to see you here!”

Aubrey Little, aka The Lady Flame, aka Pine Guard member, is standing in the middle of the juice aisle staring at Indrid. “Uh, hi?” She stammers, obviously taken aback. “What are you doing here?”

Indrid can’t help but mouth the words along with her, barely holding himself back from the terrible habit of saying things at the same time as others. “Well, you see, even I need to get out once in a while! That, and I’m pretty much out of eggnog.”

“Ah.” Aubrey nods like that explains everything. Humans don’t require very complicated explanations if a simple one will do. “Oh, but you’re buying other food. You – do you _eat_ food?”

Indrid shrugs. A vision of Aubrey helping him pick out different varieties of Hot Pockets. “Not really. I was wondering if you could perhaps assist me in picking out some groceries that would be interesting to try.”

“Of course!” Aubrey is always happy to help. While Aubrey leads him in and around all sorts of aisles with different things in them, Indrid peeks at her shopping basket. Bags of chips and other junk food, with a few bananas and other fruits. Not terrible, but also not the best.

He is keenly aware of the irony of him critiquing Aubrey’s grocery choices.

“Ned really loves Hot Pockets,” Aubrey says, putting three or four in Indrid’s cart. “He eats the gruel ones, for some reason? Which is kind of disgusting? But these are just normal ones that pretty much everyone likes.” Ham and Cheese, Four Cheese Pizza, Chicken Pot Pie.

“Hm.” Indrid admits that at least they’re nonperishable and easy to heat up. Maybe he needs more warm food in his life. “Do you have any beverage suggestions?” She’s going to show him powdered hot chocolate. He still pretends to be surprised and delighted. Warm, creamy-looking, and rich. If he makes it with eggnog instead of milk…

“You know, Indrid,” Aubrey playfully punches him on the shoulder, but very lightly, presumably because he looks so frail. “You’re not half bad. Kind of creepy with the weird omens and predictions, but you mean well, I guess. Maybe you should get out more, come stop by the lodge, stretch your wings if you want.”

A rousing seal of approval. If only it was that easy. Indrid offers a strained smile she doesn’t see. “I certainly appreciate the offer, Aubrey.” He waves. “Anyways, I’m done here. See you on Friday!”

He hears a startled “hey – wait a sec-” from Aubrey, and grins to himself, letting his smile stretch wide.

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by [this song.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QR6Ns3AcDco)
> 
> Just a silly idea I came up with too early in the morning. Come find me on [Tumblr!](https://owlaholic68.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also, my brother used to super-love eggnog, so I had a physical visceral reaction to Griffin describing Indrid's eggnog-centered life. 
> 
> EDIT: Now with art: [here!](https://owlaholic68.tumblr.com/post/178378734021/mothman-goes-grocery-shopping-id-a-traditional)


End file.
